


You left me with no love in order to my name

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: bigbangitalia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ha deciso di mettere fine alla sua vita. E ha deciso che sarà Sebastian Moran ad aiutarlo nel suo intento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You left me with no love in order to my name

**Author's Note:**

> E finalmente si posta!  
> Ringrazio chiunque abbia letto questa fic prima che venisse postata - poche persone in realtà, ma tanto care e tanto buone :* Ringrazio INFINITAMENTE le due fanciulle che mi hanno giftata perché, Dio, sono dei gift assolutamente meravigliosi, quindi grazie a sanny_pirate, [che](http://i1107.photobucket.com/albums/h395/sanny_pirate/BBI4/26_pag1_picc.jpg) [ha](http://i1107.photobucket.com/albums/h395/sanny_pirate/BBI4/26_pag2_picc.jpg) [disegnato](http://i1107.photobucket.com/albums/h395/sanny_pirate/BBI4/26_pag3_picc.jpg%0A) [sette](http://i1107.photobucket.com/albums/h395/sanny_pirate/BBI4/26_pag4_picc.jpg) [pagine](http://i1107.photobucket.com/albums/h395/sanny_pirate/BBI4/26_pag5_picc.jpg) [assolutamente](http://i1107.photobucket.com/albums/h395/sanny_pirate/BBI4/26_pag6_picc.jpg) [meravigliose](http://i1107.photobucket.com/albums/h395/sanny_pirate/BBI4/26_pag7_picc.jpg), e a albioncheshire, che mi ha letteralmente [uccisa](http://i.imgur.com/V45TT.jpg). Grazie a chiunque leggerà, grazie a John e Seb che sono belli e li leccherei da mattina a sera.

Piove.  
È ottobre inoltrato e le giornate di sole si fanno sempre più rare, segno che l’autunno, da quelle parti, non esiste già più. Il rumore, invece, è onnipresente in ogni sua forma: il suono dei clacson persistente e fastidioso in una coda che si estende per due chilometri, dall’incrocio con Marylebone Road e fino a ben oltre quello con Crawford Street, i passi frettolosi di qualcuno che non si accorge delle pozzanghere che vanno formandosi nella strada, il chiacchiericcio di chi entra da Starbucks per trovare ristoro in una bevanda calda.  
John Watson controlla l’orologio, tamburellando sul tavolo affianco al vetro che dà sulla strada. Le dieci e cinquantatre. Sul tavolo, il cappuccino che ha comprato mezz’ora fa è quasi freddo, ed è probabile che rimarrà così, vuoto a metà.  
È arrivato troppo in anticipo.  
Avrebbe potuto dormire dieci minuti in più. Avrebbe dovuto, per evitarsi la trafila di pensieri che ogni mattino, appena apre gli occhi, affolla la sua testa da quattro mesi a questa parte e finché non trova qualcosa che tenga occupato il cervello.  
 _Prima c’era Sherlock che osservava, parlava, fissava. E poi c’era Sherlock sciolto in sangue contro il marciapiede. Di nuovo. Per l’ennesima volta._  
Si passa una mano sulla fronte, scuotendo la testa. Avrebbe dovuto dormire di più e al diavolo gli incubi, ma la persona con cui ha un appuntamento questa mattina è una persona di cui non conosce le abitudini, e Dio solo sa se sia puntuale o meno.  
Col lavoro che fa, opta comunque più per la prima opzione.  
Si chiede solo come farà a riconoscerlo.  
Butta un occhio alla strada e osserva ogni singolo passante, ridendo di se stesso per i suoi subdoli tentativi di capire qualcosa delle loro vite. Il massimo che arriva a dedurre è se si tratta di studenti o uomini in carriera, e non è niente di cui andare fieri perché dannatamente palese.  
Riguarda l’orologio, leccandosi le labbra. Sono passati tre minuti.  
Altri quattro e farà un salto nel vuoto. A occhi chiusi. Senza paracadute.  
Non ne ha parlato con nessuno, perché nessuno condividerebbe la sua scelta. E per fortuna sono tutti troppo presi da altre cose per pensare a un uomo che a denti stretti sorride e tira avanti per il bene della padrona di casa che rivede in lui la speranza, di un poliziotto degradato che cerca di recuperare il lavoro di una vita, di un uomo che ha venduto suo fratello a uno psicopatico per il bene della nazione.  
Assaggia il cappuccino, ma è talmente freddo e disgustoso che ritira subito le labbra.  
Come farà a riconoscerlo?  
Ha sentito parlare di lui solo per vie traverse, un regalo di Mycroft post-suicidio, forse un misero tentativo di redimersi – sicuramente fallito, ma di certo utile alla sua causa. Sa solo che è ben piazzato, alto come Sherlock ma più robusto.  
La porta del Starbucks cigola, e lui smette di pensare.  
È evidente che non ha bisogno di sforzarsi di cercare il suo uomo tra le decine di persone che stanno stipate nel locale, perché l’uomo in questione sa benissimo che faccia abbia _lui_ , ed è per questo che il suo respiro si blocca come la corda inceppata di un paracadute che non si vuole aprire.  
Non si _deve_ aprire.  
“Dottor Watson?”  
Lui annuisce in modo quasi impercettibile, mentre una mano leggermente abbronzata si allunga per stringere la sua. Non è andato molto lontano con l’immaginazione, pensa, guardando i suoi occhi.  
Verdi e miseramente vuoti.  
“Sebastian Moran.” conclude, e nel momento in cui prende posto di fronte a lui, John sa che adesso non può più tornare indietro.

**You left me with no love in order to my name**

“Sa, pensavo avrebbe scelto un posto più discreto.”  
John stringe le labbra, prima di bagnarle con la lingua. C’è una sottile tensione che scorre sottopelle che gli fa rizzare i peli delle braccia sotto la camicia. “È un ottimo posto per parlare, invece. Tanti turisti e tutti che si fanno gli affari propri.”  
All’uomo sembra piacere la risposta, perché prima di sorseggiare il suo caffè sorride, un ghigno storto, poco rassicurante. “Non ha tutti i torti. Beh, non sono una persona a cui piace perdere tempo, dottore. Per cui, se volesse mettermi al corrente del perché sono qui…”  
John si passa una mano sulla faccia e riempie i polmoni quanto più può. Si umetta ancora le labbra, chiudendo gli occhi, cercando le parole. È una cosa così semplice.  
“Ho bisogno che faccia una cosa per me.” mormora, le mani strette sulla tazza di un secondo cappuccino. _Schiantati. Schiantati schiantati schiantati._ “Voglio che… che lei mi uccida.”  
C’è un momento di silenzio che viene riempito dal vociare costante dei clienti del locale. John non riesce a sollevare lo sguardo, gli occhi fissi sul collo dell’altro, sulla scollatura stretta della maglia nera.  
Probabilmente lo manderà al diavolo.  
“Interessante.” dice invece, una mano che scivola su un ghigno appena pronunciato. “Ho avuto innumerevoli occasioni di farle saltare in aria il cervello, dottor Watson. Ma non avrei mai pensato di sentirmelo chiedere direttamente da lei.” Stringe le dita sul mento, continuando a sorridere. John sente uno strano prurito sulla punta delle dita, il fastidio dato dalla reazione dell’uomo alla sua richiesta.  
Come fa un uomo a godere del dolore altrui?  
“E mi dica,” continua, l’indice destro che si incastra sul manico della tazza di caffè. “quali sarebbero le sue condizioni? Non accetto tutti i tipi di lavoro, sono diventato un po’… schizzinoso, da quando lavoro da solo.”  
Gli riesce difficile non alzare un sopracciglio, sorpresa mista a un pizzico di disappunto. Si mordicchia l’interno della bocca nel tentativo di placare quel filo di ansia che si sta attorcigliando attorno al cuore, prima di parlare di nuovo.  
“Non voglio sapere quando morirò. Voglio solo che sia il più rapido possibile. Conosco il tipo di addestramento che ha ricevuto, so che ne è capace. Può agire quando le pare, non deve essere un mio problema sapere quando succederà.” Sorseggia il cappuccino e lo sente gelarsi tra le sue labbra. “Le consegnerò una busta con le mie coordinate bancarie. Potrà farne quello che vuole una volta che avrà concluso il suo lavoro. È inutile che cerchi di prelevare qualunque cifra prima, il conto è sotto controllo.”  
“Holmes, immagino.”  
“Esattamente.” Gli si stringe appena il cuore, ma cerca di soffocare la sensazione sotto l’idea di una libertà che non potrebbe ricevere altrimenti. “Può prendere la cifra che desidera. L’ATM dove prelevo di solito è qui vicino. Sa, se non vuole destare particolari sospetti e darsi un po’ di tempo.”  
Ride, fissando il liquido agitarsi nella ceramica.  
Sebastian ricambia.  
“Sa benissimo che non avrò una briciola di quel tempo.”  
“So anche che è bravo a far perdere le sue tracce. Non avrà problemi.”  
Il fondo del cappuccino è amaro. Se ne lamenterà, ma con la dovuta gentilezza, perché è la prima volta che gli succede e non vuole essere scortese. Magari ne comprerà un altro e se lo porterà a casa, perché non gli dispiace davvero, il suo sapore.  
“C’è altro che devo sapere?”  
“Solo una.” Si passa la lingua tra le labbra nel tentativo vano di scacciare via l’amaro. “Mi lasci un po’ di tempo.”  
Non lo guarda più, la vista nascosta dal palmo della mano. Sente la sua voce emettere un suono d’assenso, e poi la sedia stride contro il pavimento, ed è fastidiosa, e fischia nelle sue orecchie portando alla mente immagini troppo dolorose.  
“Lo consideri lavoro fatto, dottor Watson.”  
E non c’è più modo di evitare lo schianto al suolo.

Harry ha già chiamato tre volte, quando finalmente John varca la soglia di casa. Si rigira il telefono tra le mani ed elimina la lista delle chiamate perse, decidendo che non ha assolutamente voglia di parlare con nessuno, almeno per il momento.  
Ha bisogno di pensare, anche se non ha più idea di a che cosa. Cade sul divano con un tonfo morbido, le mani premute contro le tempie che adesso pulsano, un po’ per la pioggia, un po’ per la troppa caffeina, un po’ per tutto. Si sente perennemente osservato.  
Sa che sarà così per tutto il resto della sua vita.  
Un tuono troppo forte fa vibrare le i vetri delle finestre, e John salta sulla poltrona, voltandosi per cercare il foro di un proiettile che gli faccia cadere addosso una pioggia di schegge. Ma poi il rimbombo cessa, e tutto torna come prima.  
Si dice che si abituerà prima di accorgersene.  
Sherlock lo odierebbe. Lo prenderebbe per il bavero della camicia e comincerebbe a scuoterlo, o forse si limiterebbe a fissarlo con gli occhi vuoti di chi non ha più un briciolo di vita in vena. E in fondo, a lui andrebbe bene, perché l’odio è reciproco.  
Non dovrebbero esserci segreti, tra le mura domestiche.  
Chiude gli occhi e poggia la testa sul bracciolo morbido del divano, le mani su uno stomaco che non gorgoglia nonostante l’ora. Forse è colpa dei frappuccini, forse di una conversazione che, a conti fatti, non dovrebbe esistere.  
Per il resto del mondo, in effetti, non è mai successo.  
Si chiede come sia stare dall’altra parte, se anche Sebastian Moran sia stato male quanto lui, dopo aver perso Moriarty. Odia pensare che per lui sia soltanto lavoro. Non si è mai totalmente distaccati verso chi ti dà da vivere.  
Scuote la testa e si impone di non pensare, stringendo più forte gli occhi. Non manca molto, prima che cominci a ripiovere. Per oggi, può anche stare appallottolato sul divano, a sentire il tempo che scorre a ritmo con le gocce di pioggia contro la finestra.  
Non ha più motivo di avere fretta.

C’è odore di tabacco sui suoi vestiti, sulle sue mani, nell’aria che sa di chiuso del suo piccolo appartamento a Soho. Le ali di pollo che ha comprato sulla via del ritorno vengono abbandonate con poca grazia su un piccolo tavolo d’ebano laccato, regalo di James del loro secondo anno di collaborazione, se così si può chiamare. Non appena ha le mani libere, rovista nelle tasche per trovare una cartina, perché ha l’impressione che se non comincia a fumare adesso, il suo cervello probabilmente esploderà.  
È eccitato. In modo insano, come se James fosse ancora vivo e gli avesse appena dato uno dei suoi ordini assurdi – “Uccidi Douglas, Seb. Sventralo, portami un pezzo di intestino. Ma poi pulisci bene, perché nessuno deve accorgersi che è morto lì. Non sai come fare? Non è un mio problema.” – solo che adesso non è stato lui, ma il topo che ha dovuto rincorrere per un anno e mezzo, e per cui ha perso interesse nel momento in cui il suo boss ha deciso che era tempo di levare le cuoia.  
Cade sul divano con un tonfo secco e piega la testa all’indietro, sbuffando divertito. Dio, non c’è assolutamente nulla di divertente, in tutta questa merda.  
Rolla la sigaretta, fruga nel taschino della giacca a vento che non ha ancora tolto per cercare l’accendino, e quando da la prima tirata la sua testa si riempie di nebbia. Odia essere una persona ligia al dovere. Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo subito e prendersi i soldi – è certo che quel conto scoppi di sterline, conosce Mycroft Holmes, conosce il suo potere, e sa che è sconfinato quasi quanto la sua inumanità, come se i soldi potessero ripagare una perdita. Potrebbe piantare una pallottola nella testa del dottore e prendere quel ben di Dio come un risarcimento per danni, non saprebbe definirne la natura, ma sarebbe comunque un bel gruzzolo per ricominciare a vivere in un qualunque posto che non sia Londra.  
Ma lui non sa cosa voglia dire, non eseguire gli ordini. Per cui darà al dottore il suo tempo e poi pum, un colpo dritto alla testa – non è così crudele da volerlo far morire per dissanguamento. Lascia cadere la cenere sul pavimento, scrollando le spalle. Sotto casa sua è appena passata una volante della polizia.  
Inspira fumo, se lo tiene nei polmoni.  
Una volta ucciso Watson, cosa gli rimarrà degli ultimi anni? Non che sia un sentimentale, ma il dottore è l’ultimo collegamento che lo lega a James – se non conta le associazioni criminali che ogni tanto fanno appello alla sua persona, come se potesse ancora fregargliene qualcosa, ormai.  
Stringe la sigaretta tra i denti, chinandosi in avanti, i gomiti puntellati sulle cosce che premono così tanto da far male.  
Che situazione del cazzo.  
Decide che questa sarà la serata ideale per andare in un night club e trovare qualche troia disposta a prenderglielo in bocca per una manciata di minuti, perché ha bisogno di riflettere, e non c’è niente di meglio di una bocca morbida attorno al suo cazzo, per pensare. 

Quando rientra a casa, i piedi che sfregano sul tappeto per non sporcare l’ingresso, la signora Hudson sta canticchiando, uno spagnolo stentato mentre probabilmente ha la tv sintonizzata su un qualche canale di musica. Appoggia una busta in terra, e bussa alla sua porta sperando che la donna riesca a sentirne il rumore – con un volume così alto, probabilmente nemmeno se ne accorgerà.  
Fortunatamente non ha ancora raggiunto un livello di sordità preoccupante. La donna apre la porta dopo pochi secondi, donando a John uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori. Odora appena di lavanda e sudore, lo spolverino stretto nella mano destra. “Oh, caro, sei già tornato?”  
John ricambia il sorriso come meglio può, sollevando la spesa da terra. “È stato un incontro piuttosto veloce, il mio collega aveva un impegno importante e non ci siamo trattenuti più di tanto,” si giustifica, abbassando appena lo sguardo, “così ne ho approfittato per farle un po’ di spesa.”  
“Oh John, non dovevi.”  
Si sposta e apre la porta, facendogli spazio. La casa sembra brillare come un gioiello, e per un momento John si chiede se non sia entrata anche nel suo appartamento. Probabilmente gli avrebbe fatto notare che un uomo decoroso come lui non dovrebbe vivere in un disordine simile – perché lui non è uomo da disordine, quello era Sherlock.  
Ma altrettanto probabilmente, questo non glielo avrebbe detto.  
Non si trattiene granché, il tempo di prendere un caffè che non farà altro che alimentare la sua apprensione, e quando finisce raccoglie la sua roba dal pavimento e, con un cenno del capo, saluta la padrona di casa prima di andare nel suo appartamento.  
Abbandona la spesa sull’ingresso, avanzando di qualche passo verso il salotto. Sospirando, affonda il viso tra le mani, chiedendosi perché ogni volta si illuda che, varcando la porta, Sherlock sarà lì a dedurre la sua giornata soltanto grazie alla polvere sulle scarpe.  
Deve rassegnarsi all’idea che non tornerà mai più. Si chiede soltanto quanto tempo ci vorrà prima che la sua testa smetterà di pensare a cose che non possono succedere.  
Si lascia cadere sul divano, e il tonfo riempie tutta l’aria. Deve cominciare a organizzare le ultime cose, se non vuole rischiare di lasciare qualcosa in sospeso.  
Ma in fondo, cosa gli è rimasto? A pensarci adesso, l’unica cosa che può davvero fare, a parte lasciare parte dei suoi soldi a Harry, è uscire con Greg, forse con Sarah, e salutarli con una birra, perché in altro modo non può. Lo prenderebbero per folle, se sapessero a cosa sta andando incontro. Non avrebbero comunque torto.  
Accende la tv e si perde nel rumore bianco di un canale vuoto, fissa le nuvole di pixel bianchi e grigi che si mescolano come se dentro lo schermo tirasse vento.  
Cosa deve fare?  
Se Sherlock fosse qui, non dovrebbe preoccuparsi. Se Sherlock fosse qui, l’unica cosa che avrebbe da fare sarebbe badare a lui e ai suoi eccessi di onnipotenza, e andrebbe bene, perché gli basterebbe.  
Cosa deve fare?

Ci sono tre giorni segnati col rosso sul suo calendario. Mentre fissa le caselle ancora pulite, gli sembra che il tempo abbia ingiustamente deciso di dare una battuta d’arresto e non passare più. È appena tornato da lavoro, l’appartamento avvolto dall’oscurità della sera. Solo sull’orizzonte, tra un palazzo e l’altro, si intravede ancora un tocco di arancio, macchiato dal vola che rapidamente si sta mangiando il cielo.  
È la notte, che non passa mai.  
Oggi spera che il sonno se lo prenda presto, e gli faccia dimenticare la giornata appena trascorsa. Ha dovuto prescrivere delle analisi del sangue a una bambina che probabilmente non arriverà alla fine dell’anno con entrambe le gambe, un sospetto osteosarcoma che si sta rapidamente mangiando il suo femore sinistro – il caso peggiore della settimana, forse dell’intero mese. Dio dovrà pur aver pietà di lui, per una volta.  
Sente il cellulare vibrare nella sua tasca, e spera vivamente che non sia Harry. Non ha voglia di sentire la sua voce, oggi – non ne ha voglia quasi mai, ma questo è un dettaglio trascurabile. Sfila il telefono guardando al soffitto, ma quando sul display lampeggiano la bustina di un messaggio e il nome di Lestrade, John tira un sospiro di sollievo.  
 _Birra? Non accetto un no. – G_  
Stringe le labbra tra i denti, leggendo l’sms un paio di volte. In fondo è tanto che non mette naso fuori casa per svagarsi un po’, e magari parlare con qualcuno lo aiuterà a sopportare meglio il tempo che passa.  
 _D’accordo. – JW_  
Poggia il cellulare sul tavolo e si dirige verso il bagno, storcendo il naso. Ha bisogno di una doccia calda per lavar via il peso della giornata appena trascorsa, e poi potrà svuotare la mente per qualche ora e trovare un po’ di pace dietro un boccale di birra e le parole di un amico.

Ha deciso di prendere la metropolitana per muoversi e non è nemmeno sicuro del perché, dato che adesso non fa che alzare gli occhi al cielo mentre un fiume umano lo investe alla fermata di Waterloo. Stringe i pugni dentro le tasche, facendo le scale anziché prendere le scale mobili – preferisce di gran lunga fare in fretta e chiedere scusa alla gente per le spallate involontarie, piuttosto che essere circondato da persone incapaci di prestare attenzione a ciò che gli sta attorno. È venerdì sera, se non avesse guardato il calendario prima di uscire, John lo avrebbe capito dall’intenso odore di profumi e cibi diversi, che riempiono l’aria assieme al chiacchiericcio dei ragazzi, al tintinnio dei gioielli, alla musica che proviene dai chioschi, o dai locali con le porte aperte. Costeggia la stazione, risalendo York Road, prima di attraversare la strada e accelerare il passo. Guarda l’orologio appena arriva dall’altra parte della strada, le lancette che segnano le nove meno tre minuti mentre imbocca Exton Street. Se le strade non fossero così affollate, arriverebbe in orario di fronte al pub - _Kings Arm alle nove va bene? Dicono che si mangi bene, oltre il resto. Non sembra male._ gli ha scritto Greg poche ore prima, e in realtà qualunque posto a lui va bene, finché può passare del tempo lontano dai pensieri. Vede l’inizio di Roupell Road e tira un sospiro di sollievo.  
Spera solo che Greg sia già arrivato, non ama aspettare davanti ai locali, diventa nervoso sotto lo sguardo costante della gente. Per fortuna, quando finalmente si avvicina all’ingresso del Kings Arm, vede una mano amichevole sventolare nella sua direzione, e il viso di Greg rivolgergli un sorriso. “Ehi.” dice soltando mentre John lo raggiunge.  
Ha gli occhi cerchiati di grigio. Non deve essere un bel periodo nemmeno per lui. Gli da una pacca sulla spalla, sorridendogli affabile. “Entriamo?”  
Greg annuisce, e John spinge la porta per entrare. Il chiacchiericcio allegro delle persone sedute ai tavoli scivola rapidamente nelle orecchie, e nonostante di solito non apprezzi, stavolta John è particolarmente contento di quella confusione. Trova un tavolo in fondo alla sala, uno dei pochi rimasti liberi, e fa cenno a Greg con la testa di seguirlo. Pochi minuti dopo, carte alla mano, discutono se sia meglio una chiara o una doppia malto. In ogni caso, quando il cameriere arriva, entrambi chiedono la migliore birra che hanno, e poi tornano a chiacchierare.  
“Sei dimagrito, John.”  
“È solo una tua impressione.” Il sorriso contrasta col sopracciglio alzato di Lestrade, ma non gli importa. Finché possibile, vuole evitare che si parli di lui – non ha proprio voglia di pensare a se stesso, adesso. “Tu piuttosto.”  
L’uomo di fronte a lui sospira, incrociando le mani sotto il mento. “Rispetto al mese scorso, le cose non sono cambiate tanto. L’unica cosa buona è che ho cominciato a fare gli straordinari. Non so se prenderla come una punizione o come una grazia del capo.”  
La sospensione dall’incarico di ispettore e l’impossibilità di esercitare erano state per tutti un colpo al collo troppo forte, e per qualche settimana era stato l’unico motivo per cui John era riuscito a mettere piede fuori di casa per non andare a lavoro o dalla psicologa. Ha sempre pensato che la condivisione delle disgrazie sia un bene per l’anima – un frullato di altruismo che aiuta il proprio egoismo a scendere giù in modo meno amaro. In ogni caso, a Settembre Greg era stato riammesso in commissariato, per il momento come semplice agente. “Meglio di niente,” aveva commentato al tempo l’uomo, con una scrollata di spalle e un sorriso tirato.  
“Si vede. Hai delle occhiaie tremende.”  
“Almeno lavoro, John. Stavo impazzendo, davvero.”  
Ne sa qualcosa anche lui. Si lecca le labbra e guarda verso il bancone, il cameriere che si avvicina per poggiare le birre sul tavolo. Entrambi piegano la testa e ringraziano, Greg che manda subito giù un sorso lungo.  
“Sono contento Greg.”  
“Ne sono contento anche io. Sai, in realtà stare a casa mi ha dato un po’ di tempo per riflettere. Ho sistemato cose in sospeso troppo a lungo, e adesso va molto meglio. Ho divorziato. Era inutile continuare a stare insieme, ne eravamo entrambi consapevoli. Ma vedo mia figlia nei week-end, e in verità posso vederla quando voglio. Fare gli straordinari aiuta a far passare il tempo, adesso che...” si ferma, incantandosi sulla birra che ondeggia nel bicchiere. “Adesso che è tutto così tranquillo.”  
Stringe le labbra tra i denti, John, annuendo. Tranquillità è un eufemismo. È noia, probabilmente la stessa che scorreva nelle vene di Sherlock quando strimpellava col violino o perdeva il suo tempo steso sul divano in attesa di una chiamata.  
Sono passati pochi mesi, e sembra un’eternità.  
“Dovrei provare a chiedere di fare il turno di notte in ambulatorio.” dice, il boccale tra le dita.  
“Potresti uscire un po’ più spesso di casa, John.”  
Ride, scuotendo la testa e guardando al soffitto. Uscire di casa non servirebbe a niente. Quante possibilità ci sono che incontri qualcuno di straordinario come quell’imbecille che ha preferito morire, piuttosto che cercare di riportarsi a galla? “Non servirebbe. Credimi. Non… ho provato, ad andare in posti diversi dall’ospedale. Ma a chi vuoi che interessi una persona che passa la maggior parte del suo tempo davanti a una lapide che non parla?” Beve, sorsi di birra che scendono giù nella sua gola come se fosse acqua. “Mi serve solo un altro po’ di tempo.”  
Greg lo fissa, e lui si sente aperto. È una sensazione fastidiosa, che gli prude nel petto, nella testa. Per fortuna si interrompe quando l’altro sospira, e smette di guardarlo. “Sabato porto mia figlia al Museo delle cere. Se vuoi unirti…”  
“Sabato sono di turno, ma grazie.”  
È una persona gentile, Greg. Ha il cuore infinito, è riflesso nella preoccupazione che vela i suoi occhi.  
Ma non è abbastanza.  
Quand’è diventato così disperato?  
“Se cambi idea, chiamami.”  
John annuisce e poi alza una mano per chiamare il cameriere, i bicchieri di birra che giacciono vuoti tra le loro mani.  
Finché è fuori, meglio approfittarne.

Stanno ancora ridendo, quando escono dal locale. Un povero cameriere ha messo un piede in fallo mentre portava via un vassoio di piatti e bicchieri vuoti in cucina, riempiendo il pavimento di cocci di vetro e di ceramica, proprio quando loro si sono alzati dal tavolo per andare a pagare il conto. La birra li ha aiutati a riempire il silenzio imbarazzante, e adesso ridono con la mano sullo stomaco, la camminata appena sbilenca mentre tentano di riprendere fiato.  
È assurdo, ma sta bene, John. Sta bene perché se anche prova a pensare, la testa gli gira e tutte le parole ammassate in testa si trasformano in un accumulo sconnesso di risate quasi isteriche, complice la compagnia di Greg che sembra aver imboccato i suoi stessi binari.  
“È stato bellissimo.” dice a fatica il poliziotto, cercando di recuperare fiato. John vorrebbe davvero rispondergli, ma non dice nulla di comprensibile, solo un ammasso di versi che si risolvono sempre in una risata chiassosa. Si passa una mano sul viso per asciugare qualche lacrima, sventolandosi poi con la stessa per cercare di portare quanta più aria possibile nei polmoni. Vanno avanti così per diversi metri, finché Greg decide che non vuole far fare a John tutta la strada fino a casa sua, prima di andare via. Così, un abbraccio troppo affettuoso e un’ultima risata, John lo saluta e si appoggia al muro, passandosi una mano sul viso e aspettando che Greg sparisca dietro l’incrocio, prima di imboccare la strada di casa.  
Effettivamente ha alzato un po’ troppo il gomito; non c’è altra spiegazione alla strada che ondeggia pericolosamente sotto i suoi occhi. Dovrebbe chiamare un taxi, pensa, ma l’idea lo fa scoppiare a ridere. Decide che in fondo può arrivare a casa tenendosi ai muri, che tanto non corre nessun pericolo concreto, senza una sterlina nel portafoglio né roba di valore. Si lecca le labbra, il sapore della birra ancora vivo, mentre cerca di fare mente locale per capire se ha mandato giù altro, fallendo miseramente. Alza il viso per guardare la via, e per un momento vede doppio, e si chiede quando mai a Londra sia esistita una _Leiceleicestein street._ La testa gira per istanti che gli mettono paura, e si appoggia al muro per cercare di riprendere confidenza con se stesso, almeno per il tempo di raggiungere la stazione di Piccadilly e riuscire a tornare a casa.  
Chiude gli occhi. Solo due secondi.  
La sensazione di braccia che lo stringono in vita è l’ultima cosa che sente, confusa e distorta, prima di addormentarsi.

C’è Moran che fuma come se fosse a casa sua, seduto scomposto su una sedia con la sigaretta tra le labbra, cenere che cade sul pavimento – se brucia il tappeto, Mrs. Hudson gli farà lo scalpo, e lui non ha intenzione di farsi sgridare, non adesso. Lo guarda come se fosse un alieno, quella cicatrice che gli attraversa il volto e lo rende una creatura anormale, gli occhi verde foresta che non crede abbiano mai guardato qualcuno dal basso verso l’altro, forse nemmeno Moriarty.  
Vorrebbe dirgli qualcosa, ma ogni volta che apre la bocca la voce non esce – si aspetterebbe quantomeno un rantolo, ma nemmeno quello. L’aria è surreale, densa.  
Sebastian sembra esserci e non esserci.  
Sente un rumore in lontananza, un suono familiare, ritmico. Cerca di capire cosa possa essere, ma quando è a un soffio dall’arrivarci, il rumore viene inghiottito dal nulla, e lì rimane. Sebastian fuma una sigaretta che sembra non finire mai, la cenere cade sul tappeto continuamente, ma non aumenta, non brucia.  
Si sente solo l’odore.  
Chiude gli occhi per un momento, e Sebastian e su di lui – è così alto, a momenti non riesce a vederlo in viso nemmeno piegando indietro la testa. Gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla e lo scuote, e John vorrebbe davvero vedere la sua espressione, ma non riesce a cogliere più di un ghigno sfocato. Richiude gli occhi, non riuscire a vederlo gli fa girare la testa.  
“Basta poltrire.”  
Riapre gli occhi, e Sebastian non c’è più.  
È sul divano, la testa piegata di lato, incastrata tra il bracciolo e lo schienale. Quando tenta di raddrizzarla, sente un cerchio alla testa stringersi così tanto da fargli vedere bianco per una manciata di secondi, e gli ci vuole un po’, prima di capire che in casa non c’è nessuno, a parte lui. Strizza gli occhi, scacciando via gli ultimi residui di luci bianche, perdendosi a guardare la sua ombra proiettata sul muro.  
È già sera.  
Lascia ricadere la testa all’indietro, grugnendo di dolore. Non ricorda assolutamente nulla di quel che è successo la sera prima – come diavolo ci è arrivato a casa?  
Riempie i polmoni d’aria, chiudendo gli occhi.  
L’odore di fumo impregna ancora le sue narici, stringendogli lo stomaco.

Ha fatto bene, Sebastian, a non lasciare quell’appartamento quando Jim ha deciso che aveva vissuto per anche troppo tempo. Ha fatto bene perché la psicopatia del suo boss lo aveva portato ad isolare qualunque apparecchio dai controlli esterni, telefono soprattutto.  
Torna utile, una cosa simile, quando sei in casa e vuoi controllare determinate cose che ai piani alti non piacerebbe sapere.  
Tipo il conto in banca di John Watson.  
Perché aspettare la busta coi suoi dati, quando sta benissimo che le persone sono paranoiche e tendono a fare post-it pieni di dati in teoria riservati e a sbandierarli nei posti meno improbabili? Ha trovato quel foglietto praticamente davanti ai suoi occhi, era suo dovere approfittare della situazione.  
Non è colpa sua, in fondo.  
Tamburella sul tavolo con le dita, mentre attende che la pagina della banca si carichi. Non ha alcuna intenzione di fregargli i soldi prima del tempo – in fondo, il suo conto in banca straripa, non ha proprio bisogno di dargli il colpo di grazia.  
Accede all’account senza troppi problemi. Probabilmente il cellulare di John in questo momento sta suonando per avvisarlo che qualcuno ha effettuato l’accesso, e altrettanto probabilmente, il dottore se ne fregherà e tornerà a fare quel poco che la sua vita gli ha lasciato, pulire il vomito dei bambini, o dare un antipiretico a un marito preoccupato per la sua moglie malata.  
Cazzate, in sostanza.  
In ogni caso, la cosa non lo preoccupa.  
Tira un fischio lungo, quando vede la cifra comparire sul monitor. Ha ventitremila sterline, centesimo più centesimo meno, che sembrano star prendendo la muffa da chissà quanto tempo. Si chiede come sia possibile che una persona così piccola e apparentemente inutile possa avere nascosti in banca così tanti soldi.  
Frugare i movimenti bancari gli da la risposta che, in realtà, nemmeno voleva sapere. C’è un moto di leggero disgusto che si insinua nel suo stomaco, mentre legge una lista di notifiche di pagamento con cadenza mensile, il sedici giugno, il sedici luglio, agosto, settembre, ottobre.  
Sedici.  
Appena due giorni dopo l’inizio della fine.  
Si passa le dita sulla frangia, respirando profondamente. Non avrebbe mai creduto che Mycroft Holmes fosse capace di tanto – perché è evidente che sia lui, a versare quelle quattromila sterline al mese che John non osa toccare, che si alternano col suo misero stipendio, unica fonte di denaro da cui il dottore sembra attingere.  
Non riesce a crederci.  
“Che figlio di puttana.” sibila a denti stretti, arricciando il naso. Non è tanto l’idea del tentativo di comprarselo coi soldi, a quello ci è abituato.  
È quello che c’è dietro, che gli rivolta le budella.  
Chiude la pagina senza nemmeno fare il log out, alzandosi dalla sedia e andando a prendere il fucile.  
Ha bisogno di sparare a qualcosa, perché se non si calma, la sua prossima vittima gli costerà la libertà, e forse, se fosse davvero disperato, ne varrebbe pure la pena.

Il telefono squilla nell’orecchio per la terza volta, oggi. Sarebbe bello se Harry, ogni tanto, tenesse la suoneria sul cellulare; magari così risponderebbe, quando John la chiama quelle rare volte.  
Sta per arrendersi al fatto che Harry abbia dimenticato di avere un fratello, quando lo squillo si interrompe per dar spazio alla voce della ragazza, il timbro alto che lo coglie alla sprovvista. “John!”  
“Oh, alla buon’ora.” sbotta, sospirando, prima di recuperare il sorriso e un tono di voce normale. “Tu e il telefono proprio no, eh?”  
“Scusa, non…” la sente ridacchiare, Clara dietro che sicuramente le sta stringendo un fianco, o la spalla, nuda, vestita, non che sia davvero importante. “Non avevo il telefono a portata di mano. Dimmi.”  
John guarda la parete davanti a lui, mentre tiene la cornetta con due mani. “Vi va di passare per di qua, nel fine settimana? Niente di impegnativo, ovviamente. Ma è tanto che non ti vedo e-“ Stringe le labbra tra loro per qualche secondo, il tempo di mandare giù un groppo alla gola che non può e non vuole giustificare. “E vorrei davvero, davvero, che veniste, tu e Clara.”  
C’è una pausa, tra la sua voce e quella di sua sorella, una pausa che sta facendo lavorare i cervelli di entrambi troppo velocemente. È sicuro che Harry annusi qualcosa di strano, sotto la sua richiesta, ma spera che non gli faccia domande.  
Non gliene ha mai fatte, perché dovrebbe cominciare adesso?  
“Sarebbe meraviglioso, fratellino.”  
Tira un sospiro di sollievo, e sorride. _”Devi sorridere quando sei al telefono, John. La gente se ne accorge, se non lo fai.”_ , gli diceva sempre sua madre, quando era piccolo e rispondeva controvoglia a persone che non conosceva.  
“Fantastico. Se avete problemi, potete anche restare a dormire. Il posto c’è.”  
“Sei sicuro, John? Non-“  
“C’è il divano, per me. Non preoccuparti.”  
Sente Harry schiarirsi la voce, dietro la cornetta. Sa a cosa sta pensando. Non è molto diverso da ciò che sta pensando lui.  
“D’accordo. D’accordo, John. Allora, domenica. Porto qualcosa.”  
“Non devi disturbarti.”  
“Non è un disturbo.”  
Chiudono dopo qualche minuto, John che sente il cuore pesante premere con forza contro la cassa toracica. Guarda ancora il muro, e lo vede lontano.  
Vede tutto, lontano.  
È la cosa più importante che ha da fare, questa. Poi potrà chiudere gli occhi, e sperare che la Tigre capisca, e metta fine ai suoi giorni.

Il cielo è di un colore strano, un arancio scuro che non promette nulla di buono. Tuona, in lontananza, tuona e illumina Londra a giorno, nonostante le sette siano passate da un pezzo e il buio si sia mangiato ogni pezzo di chiaro. La poca gente che cammina per strada si stringe sotto gli ombrelli, mentre le temperature scendono, e il freddo comincia a filtrare attraverso la stoffa dei giacconi, e ad attanagliare la carne.  
John è in mezzo a questi.  
Riesce a vedere la sua schiena, piccola, stretta mentre cerca di tenere il calore a sé. Vede i capelli più scuri, bagnati dall’acquazzone che lo ha colto di sorpresa appena uscito dall’ambulatorio. L’ha visto, saltare di sorpresa. Ha riso per un minuto buono, anche se, a pensarci adesso, la situazione non era poi così buffa. Ha le mani nasconde dentro le tasche, Sebastian; gioca a sfregare il pollice contro l’indice ad ogni passo, una carezza insignificante che detta il ritmo della sua andatura. Ha intercettato le sue ultime chiamate, e la voglia di prendere quell’uomo così piccolo e costringerlo contro il muro per riempirlo di schiaffi si è fatta intensa e stretta all’altezza dello stomaco, e non sa davvero come fare, per placare quel fastidioso prurito alle mani.  
John Watson è un uomo stupido. Questo è un dato di fatto. Come definire altrimenti un uomo che sta buttando al vento la sua vita per colpa di uno psicopatico che lo ha palesemente reso cieco?  
Anche lui è stato male per James. Ma soffrire è una cosa, morire è tutt’altro discorso.  
John sparisce dalla sua visuale, mentre imbocca Baker Street. Ma è questione di pochi secondi prima che riappaia, il vento che gli spinge indietro l’ombrello senza pietà. Ghigna, stringendo forte i pugni.  
Lo guarda attraversare la strada, infilarsi le mani in tasca, recuperare le chiavi di casa.  
Lui resta dall’altro lato, e poi sparisce, inghiottito da una vecchia palazzina chiusa al pubblico perché pericolante, e bisognosa di restauro. Sale i gradini a due a due, fischiettando.  
Normale amministrazione.  
Per sicurezza, ha occupato il secondo piano. Al mattino la luce del sole gli permette di nascondersi dietro il riflesso accecante contro i vetri. Di notte è anche solo impensabile riuscire a scorgerlo muoversi. Tanto lui prolunga i suoi occhi, per vedere la sua vittima.  
Forza la porta per entrare nell’appartamento vuoto, beandosi del silenzio che lo accoglie. Prende la prima sedia che gli capita sotto mano e la avvicina alla finestra, guardando oltre la strada quando si accomoda e comincia a montare il fucile. C’è la luce accesa, al 221b. C’è la sagoma di John seduta sul divano che ogni tanto alza senza voglia il braccio – cambia canale, osserva i presentatori, va avanti, guarda uno stralcio di film, va avanti, e così per tutta la sera. Stringe un occhio e si china sul mirino, vedendo i suoi lineamenti nitidi, adesso. Sa a cosa sta pensando.  
Si sta chiedendo dove sia lui.  
Si lecca le labbra e si rimette seduto, acchiappando l’accendino dalla tasca dei pantaloni e mettendosi una sigaretta in bocca. Non usa discrezione, John non alzerebbe mai il volto verso di lui.  
È nascosto così bene da sembrare un’ombra.  
Ma più guarda John e più sente che sta sbagliando, a spiarlo, a dargli assistenza.  
A lui non piace sbagliare. Sbuffa e si rilassa sullo schienale, facendo anelli di fumo che bucano il nero per pochi istanti.  
Dovrà correggere il tiro.

Non gli ci vuole molto a forzare la porta. Basta spingere un poco e crack, il legno si rompe, e qualsiasi chiusura è del tutto inutile. Per fortuna i cardini sono ben oleati, perché sinceramente non ha voglia di farsi scoprire in casa di un cliente mentre cerca di interferire con la sua commissione.  
Non sarebbe professionalmente corretto.  
Sale i diciassette gradini che lo separano dal 221b con passo felpato, respirando così piano che a malapena riesce a sentire l’aria uscire dalle sue narici nonostante il silenzio. Ignora con nonchalance il gradino che scricchiola sotto il suo piede – la padrona di casa penserà sicuramente a un John insonne, e non è nemmeno sicuro che sia ancora sveglia, considerando che sono le tre. Il pianerottolo lo accoglie silenzioso, complice delle sue malefatte. Gli basta una spintarella per aprire la porta dell’appartamento, e si chiede se John non sia un emerito idiota, a lasciare la casa aperta, considerando chi è e cosa ha fatto per un anno e mezzo della sua vita.  
Poi si ricorda che vuole morire, e non ha più bisogno di una risposta.  
Stringe le labbra, addentrandosi nell’appartamento. La tv è ancora accesa, illumina il salone con una luce tenue, il volume tenuto così basso che, se fosse spenta, non si noterebbe alcuna differenza. Copre la distanza tra l’ingresso e il primo divano, intravedendo una manciata di capelli biondo sporco sbucare sopra la pelle scura. John ha la bocca semiaperta, il telecomando in una mano che non lo stringe più. Scuote la testa, chiedendosi come sia possibile una cosa del genere – lo vorrebbe prendere a pugni, gli da quasi fastidio che riesca a sprecare la sua vita davanti a un aggeggio simile, e per di più addormentato.  
Ma non è qui per questo.  
Ricorda di aver visto una confezione di post-it, da qualche parte. Vicino all’abat-jour, dove ha trovato le sue coordinate bancarie. Li trova ancora lì, strappa il primo e lo attacca sul paralume, ignorando la lista triste di cose da fare prima che lui prema il grilletto e gli faccia saltare il cervello. Patetico.  
Acchiappa una penna e scrive qualcosa di fretta, attaccando il foglietto sulla porta d’ingresso. Lo vedrà domani, prima di uscire.  
Di più non può fare.  
Lascia l’appartamento richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, e sperando di non avere a che fare, per una volta, con un idiota.  
Per il momento, si limiterà ad osservarlo dall’alto, come al solito.

_Sei ancora in tempo._

Ha le coperte tirate fino al naso, il sonno tranquillo, per una volta.  
È un momento di quelli che John vorrebbe durassero per sempre, sennonché Dio non è mai davvero stato dalla sua parte – forse perché ha smesso di crederci tempo fa. Permaloso, non lo avrebbe mai detto.  
Quando riesce ad aprire un occhio, al terzo squillo del cellulare, la sveglia sul comodino segna le tre e un quarto. Si chiede chi diavolo possa essere – non era di turno, oggi, non ha nemmeno dato la sua disponibilità, per cui non può, non può essere l’ospedale.  
Tira fuori il braccio da sotto le coperte, sentendo il freddo puntellargli la pelle con mille spilli. Afferra il cellulare dopo qualche goffo tentativo, tentato fortemente di lasciarlo squillare ancora un po', e lasciar cadere la chiamata nel buio.  
Purtroppo, non è nel suo carattere.  
"Mh, sì?" biascica dopo aver premuto il pulsante verde sullo schermo e aver avvicinato il cellulare all'orecchio. Si sveglia di colpo, quando sente la voce di Harry dall'altra parte.  
"John. Scusa se ti chiamo a quest'ora."  
Si mette a sedere di scatto, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Sente la sua voce piegata in un modo che gli ricorda il dolore che ha assaggiato con la propria bocca, quando lei viveva ancora in simbiosi con la bottiglia, poco importava fosse vodka, brandy, scotch. "Harry. Che succede?"  
La sente prendere il fiato per parlare, ma non arriva nessuna parola. C'è il rumore triste di un naso che tira su diverse volte, come se stesse respirando veloce, come se stesse cercando di trovare la calma, fallendo miseramente. "Harriet?"  
"Scusa, scusa John." Di nuovo quel rumore tremendo, e il suo cuore comincia a battere più forte per la preoccupazione. "Non... non credo che potremmo venire, domenica."  
"Harry, che cos'è successo?"  
Sente chiacchiericcio, un rumore fastidioso, che non riesce a identificare subito.  
"Clara... stava tornando da lavoro e- e non lo so, John, mi hanno chiamata dall'ospedale, ancora non mi hanno fatta entrare. Hanno detto che sta bene, che non ha niente di rotto, ma-" si interrompe, singhiozzando, solo una volta.  
"Harry. Harriet, calma. Calmati e spiegami, piano. Va... va tutto bene."  
Ci mancava solo questa. Non ha mai sentito la voce di sua sorella così... distrutta, così pesante. La sente riprendere fiato, tirare su col naso e bisbigliare qualcosa tra sé e sé - probabilmente conta, lo faceva sempre, da bambina.  
"Stavo andando a letto. Clara aveva appena finito il turno in ristorante. Ma è arrivata l'una e lei non era ancora tornata. Ho provato a chiamarla, ma non rispondeva. Ho chiamato in ristorante, ma non mi ha risposto nessuno. Ho pensato _ma sì, dai, starà guidando, si sarà trattenuta a chiacchierare coi colleghi, non è la prima volta_ , e poi ha squillato il cellulare ed era l'ospedale, che aveva avuto un incidente, e un camion l'ha speronata fuori strada, le ha accartocciato il retro della macchina e io ho seriamente pensato che-"  
Le parole si trasformano in un gemito lungo, doloroso. La immagina piegata in due su una sedia, con una mano a reggerle lo stomaco, o in piedi che continua ad andare avanti e indietro per l'andito e sbatte la testa contro il muro - è quello che lui ha fatto con Sherlock per quasi due anni, non ha idea se sua sorella reagisca allo stesso modo, ai traumi.  
"Harry. Respira. Se i medici ti hanno detto che sta bene, probabilmente è vero. C'è qualcuno lì con te?"  
"No. John, non-"  
"Sono qui, Harry. Stai tranquilla."  
"Ha qualche concussione. Quando... quando sono arrivati i soccorsi perdeva sangue dalla testa. Mi hanno solo detto che la vogliono tenere qui per la notte, ma io non voglio andare a casa senza di lei. Non ce la faccio."  
John sospira, scostandosi le coperte di dosso e mettendosi in piedi. E come fa a dormire adesso?  
"Vuoi che venga da te? Hai bisogno di-"  
"No, no John." Pausa. Un respiro smorzato dalla fatica di non ricominciare a piangere. "Sto meglio, adesso. Mi... mi va bene solo se rimani al telefono con me. Almeno finché qualcuno non mi dice come sta Clara."  
"Certo Harry, certo."  
C'è un'altra pausa, mentre John scende le scale e va in cucina a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua. Harry è in attesa, forse controlla che arrivi qualcuno, forse aspetta solo che smetta di bere.  
"John?"  
Il vetro tintinna sul tavolo.  
"Dimmi."  
"Non credo riusciremo a venire, domenica. Mi dispiace."  
Sorride stanco. Lui non ha più tempo.  
"Non ti preoccupare, Harry. Pensa a Clara, adesso. Avremo altro tempo."  
Si chiede quando sia diventato così bravo a mentire. Non è storia recente.

Ottobre è quasi alla fine. Le x su quel calendario hanno reso la pagina prevalentemente rossa - sono passati quasi dieci giorni da quando si sono incontrati in quello Starbucks, e sembra passata una vita, e due giorni assieme.  
E' già stanco. È stanco di aspettare, stanco di non riuscire a capire dove stia andando a parare questo casino, stanco e basta. Da un calcio a una bottiglia già rovesciata a terra, e poi si lascia cadere sul divano, i piedi su un bracciolo senza nemmeno curarsi di aver prima sfregato le scarpe sullo zerbino.  
Chi se ne frega, tanto deve morire.  
Guarda l'orologio, il decimo giorno che se ne sta andando. A momenti, la porta dietro quel divano dovrebbe aprirsi - di nuovo - e far entrare l'unica persona che forse, al momento, non vorrebbe nemmeno vedere.  
Non sa neppure perché si senta così. Sente la frustrazione scorrergli in vena come alcol, e non gli è mai accaduto prima, con nessun lavoro.  
È John Watson, a mandarlo in crisi. Lui e quella faccia da schiaffi.  
Si sfrega il viso con i palmi, preme così tanto che, se fosse possibile, i suoi occhi si incaverebbero in una maniera inquietante. Se James fosse ancora vivo, forse a quest’ora riderebbe, starebbe meglio, perché quel lavoro avrebbe un altro sapore. Sarebbe semplicemente un gioco, una caccia al topo con un finale scontato, ma tutto sommato apprezzabile. Si sarebbe sporcato le mani col sangue del dottore e lo avrebbe usato per disegnare sulla faccia di James, e lui sarebbe stato soddisfatto, _entrambi_ lo sarebbero stati.  
E invece, così, è tutto un altro discorso. Un discorso che nemmeno gli piace.  
Sono quasi le sette, e lui ha strappato dalla cucina tutte le microcamere che ha trovato nascoste negli angoli più ovvi – Mycroft Holmes che continua a disgustarlo nel profondo - quando finalmente la porta del 221B cigola, e John Watson fa rientro a casa.  
“Alla buon’ora, dottore. Pensavo che avrei dormito senza di lei, stanotte.”  
Sente il singulto di John, e questo gli basta a leccarsi le labbra. Si mette seduto, trovandosi di fronte un volto arrossato e appena sconvolto, una piccola busta della farmacia sottobraccio. “Non mi chieda come ho fatto ad entrare. Persino un bambino sarebbe capace di forzare quella serratura. Fossi in lei la farei riparare.”  
“Che cosa ci fa qui?”  
John chiude la porta piano, senza scollare gli occhi da Sebastian.  
“Mi sentivo solo e sono passato a vedere come se la passava.” Lascia cadere le gambe a terra e, appena si mette in piedi, le sue mani spariscono dentro le tasche dei pantaloni. Cammina a passo lento, quasi ciondola mentre si avvicina a John, che invece non ha ancora mosso un passo da che è entrato. “Ho visto che tiene conto dei giorni che passano, dottor Watson. Il tempo sta per scadere.”  
“Lo so.”  
“Mi dica,” chiede, accennando un sorriso, la cicatrice sul volto che si deforma appena, seguendo il movimento dei suoi muscoli, “si sente pronto?”  
“Quasi. Ho ancora il mio tempo.”  
“Sono quattro giorni. Scaduti quelli, lei non avrà più libero arbitrio sulla sua vita.”  
“Lo so.”  
“L’importante è esserne consapevoli.”  
Alza le spalle e torna a sedersi sul divano, lasciando il padrone di casa in piedi a fissarlo perplesso. Poggia i piedi sul tavolino in vetro davanti a lui – chissà quante volte ci saranno stati i piedi di Holmes, lì sopra – e sospira, scuotendo la testa. “Lei comunque è una pessima persona. Non ci si comporta così con un ospite.”  
“Lei non è un ospite!”  
Si gira, lo guarda e sorride. Non ha bisogno di fare altro. Lo segue con lo sguardo mentre si dirige verso la cucina, gli occhi che guardano al soffitto. È sicuro che si stia chiedendo chi glielo abbia fatto fare, di rivolgersi a lui, e si sente estremamente deliziato.  
“È lei che mi ha fatto entrare, dottor Watson. Lei e la sua orribile porta. Non se la prenda con me.”  
John risponde con un grugnito infastidito, ma è sicuro di scorgere nel suo viso un distorto piacere, nel vederlo.  
“E mi dica, signor Moran. È venuto con un motivo preciso oppure ha solo deciso che mettere le spese di riparazione della porta sul mio conto fosse il modo migliore per scacciare la noia?”  
“Un po’ tutt’e due le cose.”  
“Non è divertente.”  
“Ha cominciato lei.”  
John si lascia cadere sulla poltrona di fronte alla sua – non quella grigia, no, quella è di Sherlock. È sempre stato così, e probabilmente lo sarà finché il suo cervello non sarà esploso.  
“Perché non viene qui?” chiede, battendo una mano sul posto vuoto accanto al suo. “Non la mangio mica.”  
L’altro scuote la testa in risposta, alzando il suo naso a punta verso di lui. “No, grazie. Preferisco la mia poltrona.”  
“Come i bambini.” ghigna, senza staccare lo sguardo dai suoi occhi. È stanco, divorato dall’ansia. Non ha bisogno di chiederglielo, glielo legge negli occhi.  
“Come i bambini, sì. Mi può dire cosa ci fa qui?”  
“Me lo ha già chiesto, dottore, e le ho già dato una risposta. Starle dietro comporta una fatica non indifferente, e mi annoiavo. Unisco solo l’utile e il dilettevole.” Storce il naso, mentre parla. Si guarda intorno incuriosito, come se fosse la prima volta che mette piede in quel posto. “Voglio solo scambiare due chiacchiere.”  
“Riguardo cosa?”  
“Riguardo lei.” Sebastian cerca i suoi occhi, e quando li trova e ben deciso a non lasciarli andare via. Calamita le iridi blu di John alle sue, e sorride, sapendo di avere la sua attenzione, finalmente. “Riguardo il tempo che sta finendo. Lei è ancora in tempo, dottore.”  
John sussulta, ma è quasi impercettibile.  
“È stato lei a lasciare quel biglietto.”  
“Chi altri voleva che fosse? Lei mi lascia la strada spianata, è ovvio che la tentazione poi s’è fatta sentire. Ha lasciato la porta aperta, lo sa, vero? Non mi è stato difficile entrare.”  
“Certo, ha solo rotto la serratura dell’ingresso.”  
Sebastian scrolla le spalle, mettendo giù i piedi dal tavolo. La sua espressione cambia, le ciglia che si inarcano in un cipiglio sospettoso. “Lei non ha preso sul serio quel biglietto, non è vero, dottor Watson?”  
Sembra che leccarsi le labbra faccia parte della sua persona. Da quando lo ha visto oggi, la sua lingua è uscita fuori da quella bocca per almeno tre volte. “Vorrei che prendesse in considerazione il mio suggerimento.”  
“Ormai ho deciso. Perché dovrei tornare indietro?”  
“Perché la sua vita non è tutta da buttare.” Poggia i gomiti sulle ginocchia, le braccia incrociate mentre il suo mento si allunga verso John. “Lei è un egoista, dottore.”  
Non avrebbe mai pensato che John avrebbe reagito ridendo, alle sue parole. Ma lo fa, e la cosa lo diverte e infastidisce allo stesso tempo. Arriccia il naso, il tempo di un secondo, il tempo di sentire un sospiro stanco – uno come quelli che fa lui quando non ha più voglia di trascinarsi.  
“Ne sono consapevole. È per questo che non ho intenzione di ripensarci.”  
Sebastian si batte le mani sulle cosce, scuotendo la testa. “Lei è proprio impossibile, dottor Watson.”  
“Lo prendo come un complimento.”  
Sebastian lo fissa. Guarda le sue rughe approfondirsi mentre alza l’angolo destro della bocca, gli occhi assottigliarsi finché l’unica cosa che riesce a vedere è un blu scuro che inghiotte la sua iride. Si lecca le labbra, pronto a ribattere, quando John lo ferma, rubandogli la parola e rialzandosi in piedi.  
“Visto che si è preso il disturbo di venire fin qui, mi permetta di offrirgli almeno qualcosa da bere.”  
“Finalmente cominciamo a ragionare.”  
John gli sorride debolmente, scuotendo la testa. Mentre si gira, Sebastian si premura di incollare gli occhi alla sua schiena, e di osservarlo finché non scompare dietro il muro della cucina. Si rilassa sul divano, ascoltando il tintinnare dei bicchieri sul marmo e spera che John torni indietro con qualcosa di più pesante di una birra, perché ha bisogno di soffocare sensazioni che non si addicono per niente alla sua persona, e cosa, meglio di un po’ di sano alcool, può aiutarlo?  
“Scotch?”  
“Sapevo non mi avrebbe deluso.”  
C’è il ticchettio dell’orologio da tavolo di sottofondo, mentre bevono. Fuori, il tempo sembra volgere al meglio, dopo le secchiate d’acqua gettate contro le strade di Londra per tutta la mattina. Sebastian guarda John di sottecchi, quando si accorge che ha lo sguardo lontano. Le sue borse sembrano ancora più marcate, pesano sulla palpebra inferiore come un macigno. Per un momento si ritrova a chiedersi a quanto tempo sprecato corrisponda il dolore che ha immagazzinato per colpa di Sherlock Holmes.  
Una persona non si consuma così in un niente.  
Il bicchiere tintinna di nuovo contro il tavolino.  
Il tempo passa così veloce che Sebastian non si rende conto che sono già le due, quando alza lo sguardo verso la sveglia e tutto è leggermente appannato per via dell’alcool che gli circola liberamente in vena. Non ricorda nemmeno che John abbia acceso la televisione, e nemmeno di aver cominciato a guardarla mentre la bottiglia di scotch si svuotava, e il dottore collassava addormentato sulla sua spalla.  
Buffo, come poco regga l’alcool. Ha la punta del naso così rossa che poco importa se la luce dello schermo è debole, lui riesce a vederla lo stesso.  
Quarantadue anni e una vita buttata al cesso per un coglione.  
Sebastian scuote la testa, cercando di allontanare la nebbia che ha in testa. È meglio andar via di lì prima che il sonno lo avvolga senza scampo, prima che la voglia di prendere quell’uomo così debole al colletto smetta di essere una voglia e diventi realtà. Piano, lo fa sdraiare sul divano, ridendo all’idea dei dolori che avrà l’indomani.  
Sospirando, prende l’ennesimo post-it, e scrive, sperando che possa servire a qualcosa, almeno stavolta.

_Sei ancora in tempo. Non me lo faccia ripetere ancora._

Il suo giorno libero lo passa ai giardini di Kensington, perché fermarsi ad osservare ciò che ha attorno gli sembra il modo migliore di sprecare il tempo che gli resta. Dà da mangiare ai passerotti sforzandosi di mantenere il sorriso sulle labbra, mentre la sua testa rincorre l’idea della morte ciclicamente, scivolando fino al petto.  
In fondo è la cosa più giusta che abbia deciso di fare.  
 _Sei ancora in tempo. Non me lo faccia ripetere ancora._  
Scuote la testa, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Non riesce ad inquadrare quel ragazzo.  
Chi è il pazzo che chiederebbe a un proprio cliente di ripensarci su un lavoro pagato più che discretamente? Scrolla le spalle, ignorando qualunque risposta possa affluirgli alla mente.  
Sicuramente, in ogni caso, non sarebbe quella corretta.  
Quando nell’aria rimbombano i rintocchi di una chiesa in lontananza, segnando le cinque del pomeriggio, John rovescia ciò che rimane del suo sacchetto di briciole per terra e si mette in piedi, buttando la carta nel cestino e infilando le mani in tasca.  
Meno due, ormai.  
Dedica qualche occhiata furtiva alla gente che va controcorrente, bambini che sorridono alle proprie madri, entusiasti per un compito in classe andato bene, altri che piangono perché le vetrine dei negozi di giocattoli sono troppo attraenti e loro vorrebbero davvero il bambolotto di Iron Man prima di Natale.  
Quando imbocca Baker Street, il chiacchierio della gente si fa più quieto, ammortizzato dal rumore delle auto, dallo sfregare delle buste della spesa contro le gambe della gente. Arriva davanti casa che gli sembra di non aver mai respirato.  
Sospira, vedendo la porta di ingresso aprirsi a una semplice spinta, la serratura che si incastra male nel legno scorticato dello stipite della porta. Alza gli occhi al cielo, maledicendo chiunque sia entrato stavolta in casa – se è ancora Sebastian, giura che lo prenderà a botte non appena riuscirà a mettergli le mani addosso. Apre del tutto la porta – Mrs. Hudson prima o poi noterà i danni che quell’uomo sta facendo al suo palazzo, e se lui sarà già morto e sepolto, lo obbligherà moralmente ad occuparsi di rimediare a qualunque graffio, e gli vieterà di toccare ogni singolo pence sul suo conto, ammesso che non se li sia già fregati tutti.  
Il problema, quando apre la porta di casa allo stesso modo con cui ha aperto la porta d’ingresso, non è vedere Sebastian sulla poltrona, no.  
Il problema è _non_ vederlo.  
Lascia cadere la borsa a terra con poca grazia, passandosi le mani sul volto e gemendo in frustrazione.  
“Vorrei che la gente smettesse di entrare in casa mia manco fosse il peggior ostello di Londra. Sei venuto qui per qualche ragione o posso spedirti fuori di casa senza ricorrere ai calci nel sedere, Mycroft?”  
Il suo ombrello è incastrato al bracciolo della poltrona di pelle, il piede della gamba accavallata che si muove avanti e indietro tranquillamente. Ha un sorriso rilassato sul volto, gli occhi chiari appena appannati che distorcono in modo doloroso il complesso della sua immagine.  
“John.” esclama, chinando la testa e incrociando le dita sul grembo, senza dare la benché minima impressione di volersi alzare. “Sai che non mi muoverei mai senza una ragione. Lavoro di gambe.”  
“Speravo rispondessi diversamente.”  
Non sorride, mentre dà le spalle all’uomo per entrare in cucina – pensa che potrebbe essere la sua occasione per dargli finalmente ciò che si merita, una caterva di pugni e già che c’è uno sputo tra gli occhi; ma in fondo, purtroppo ne è consapevole, è impossibile che Mycroft sia venuto da lui mesi dopo la morte di suo fratello solo ed esclusivamente per dargli noia. Si versa un bicchiere d’acqua, l’altro che ancora non fiata, e poi prende posto di fronte a lui, gomiti sulle ginocchia e la testa che ci affonda dentro. “Cosa vuoi?”  
Mycroft sbuffa divertito, e lui vorrebbe riempirlo di botte.  
“Volevo solo metterti in guardia.”  
Stavolta tocca a lui ridere. Si sdraia sullo schienale e lo guarda dall’alto, gli occhi stretti e pieni di sentimenti così inadatti al suo carattere. “Cosa ti fa pensare che io voglia il tuo aiuto dopo quello che è successo, Mycroft?”  
“Non ho detto che devi accettarlo. Ma Sherlock probabilmente ne sarebbe felice.”  
“Sherlock è morto.”  
“E qualcun altro vuole morto te, evidentemente.”  
John alza un sopracciglio, perplesso. “Ossia?”  
“Non so se conosci Sebastian Moran, John.” Il dottore incrocia le braccia, storce il naso, aspetta che Mycroft continui a parlare. “Moriarty era circondato da gente fidata, gente che avrebbe dato via un braccio, forse la vita, pur di tenerlo in vita. Immagino che questo qualcuno sia al quanto alterato per la perdita del proprio capo.”  
“Oh beh. Non posso dire di non capirlo.”  
“John. Per favore. Sono giorni che quest’uomo entra in casa tua quando non ci sei. Non posso davvero permettergli di farti del male.”  
John porta un piede sul ginocchio, scuotendo la testa con le labbra tirate. “Mi sembra giusto. Finché tu vendi tuo fratello va tutto bene. Gli altri però sono cattivi. Brutti, brutti.”  
Mycroft sospira esasperato. “John, non-“  
“No, Mycroft. Non c’è bisogno che tu vada oltre. Non hai idea di che cosa tu stia parlando. So benissimo che Moran entra ed esce da questa casa quando gli pare. E per tua informazione, sarebbe meglio se smettessi di piazzare telecamere ovunque. Vorrei poter godere di un po’ di privacy.”  
“Stai chiedendo alla persona sbagliata.”  
Mycroft si piega in avanti e sospira. Che sia infastidito o meno, a John non importa granché.  
Vorrebbe solo che lo lasciasse in pace, possibilmente per sempre.  
“Non puoi permettere a quell’uomo di avvicinarsi, John. Non puoi. È un uomo di Moriarty, non-“  
“Piantala!” Scatta in piedi, i pugni pallidi lungo i fianchi e la faccia di un rosso cosi forte da fargli sentire la pelle bruciare. “Non dirmi cosa devo o non devo fare, non ci provare! Non ho alcuna intenzione di sentire una parola di-“  
È un momento, un sibilo che sfiora il suo orecchio, l’aria tagliente che gli blocca il fiato prima che possa mandare quell’uomo al diavolo. La porta sbatte ripetutamente contro il muro, mentre un altro colpo di pistola parte, e Sebastian è lì sulla porta che stringe un occhio e mira, e spara a pochi centimetri dalla testa di Mycroft, perforando il divano ripetutamente.  
È il rumore metallico del calco della pistola che sbatte contro la mascella di Holmes che permette a John di rendersi conto di cosa sta succedendo. C’è Sebastian con un pugno alzato e una mano stretta attorno al collo di Mycroft, il suono secco dei pugni che gli riempie le orecchie, ma che non gli dà comunque la voglia di muoversi.  
Sebastian è lì.  
“Tu.” Sente dire all’altro, ma è come se non fosse lì, come se ascoltasse senza sentire. “Non permetterti.” Un colpo. “Più.” Un altro. “Di parlare con John.”  
Sebastian è lì. Non registra altro. Osserva il suo braccio alzarsi a ripetizioni, ignorando qualunque suono – sente qualcosa accartocciarsi nello stomaco, il panico improvviso di chi realizza che qualunque cosa abbia in progetto per il futuro, non andrà a buon fine. Retrocede di qualche passo, la mano che a tentoni va a cercare il mobile all’ingresso, va ad aprire il cassetto e rovista,mentre la sua testa non pensa, mentre i suoi occhi guardano Sebastian, Mycroft, la macchia di sangue sulle nocche del cecchino che si allarga sempre di più.  
Il tempo scorre rapido davanti ai suoi occhi e si avvolge attorno alla gola.  
“Sparisci da questa casa. Non farti vedere più, o ti taglio la gola.” La voce di Sebastian è un ringhio che gli gela il sangue nelle vene. John comincia a indietreggiare quando le sue dita si stringono attorno al metallo freddo, Mycroft che davanti a lui spinge il cecchino e si mette in piedi, mostrandogli il viso insanguinato dal naso in giù. Non parla, mentre lo fissa, i piedi che si muovono verso la porta.  
La mano stringe la pistola, l’indice si incastra sopra il grilletto. Non respira più. Osserva Sebastian guardarsi le nocche sporche, storcere il naso in segno di disgusto. _Non guardare._  
“Quella faccia di cazzo. Se solo riprova a mettere piede qui dentro lo-“  
La sua voce si blocca quando John incrocia i suoi occhi. La mascella sta aperta per metà, le pupille si dilatano quasi di colpo, mentre lo sguardo schizza al suo volto, alle sue mani che tremano. “Metti giù quella pistola.” sibila tra i denti, piano.  
John non sa dove puntarla. Far esplodere il cuore, il cervello, non ha idea di quale sia la via più breve, quella più sicura. Guarda Sebastian implorandogli di sparare con gli occhi – è il suo lavoro, cazzo, non lo ha pagato per nulla. Le sue mani tremano, sente il sudore scivolargli lungo il collo. Sebastian non fa un passo. Ha la mano insanguinata tesa verso di lui, l’altra che stringe la pistola così forte da far impallidire le nocche.  
“No.”  
“Watson, piantala di fare l’idiota e metti giù quella pistola.”ripete Sebastian con voce ferma. John comincia a vederlo sfuocato, tremolante, annacquato. Tira fuori l’aria che ha nei polmoni, imponendosi di non mostrare debolezze, di non cominciare a frignare come un bambino – di gemere che è stanco, troppo, per continuare a svegliarsi con l’angoscia che i giorni che sta vivendo non avranno mai fine.  
Voleva davvero evitare di fare da solo.  
“Vai via.”  
“Dio, sei davvero un idiota!” John lo guarda con terrore, quando lo vede avvicinarsi di un passo. Preme la pistola tra le sue labbra e lo guarda con gli occhi sgranati, e per fortuna Sebastian si ferma di nuovo, il viso che cambia espressione, scivolando nella rabbia. “Devi piantarla di pensare a Holmes. È finita, basta. Che cosa cazzo cambia se ti fai saltare in aria le cervella?Non tornerà in vita, non tornerà lui, non tornerà James. Smettila di fare la vittima, smettila di pensare che senza di lui tu non vali un cazzo, smettila e basta.”  
John stringe gli occhi, le parole di Sebastian che arrivano a fatica, ovattate dal sangue che scorre troppo veloce nelle orecchie. Apre la bocca, sentendo il sapore metallico della pistola sulle labbra; pensa a quanto male farà, e a quanto in fretta passerà. L’indice trema sul grilletto, gli occhi sono così gonfi che non importa quanto forte li stringa, le lacrime spingono comunque contro le palpebre.  
Deve solo premere. Un colpo e via.  
Sente il rimbombo di uno sparo, e la pistola salta via dalla mano, lasciandolo spiazzato. Apre gli occhi per vedere Sebastian davanti a lui col braccio teso e la pistola puntata verso di lui, i denti stretti che induriscono il suo viso. Lascia cadere l’arma a terra e prima che possa capire che succede, John sente un dolore pulsante sulla guancia, e Sebastian stringergli il colletto della camicia mentre lo obbliga a terra.  
“Smettila.”  
Sembra l’unica parola che è capace di dire. La ripete mentre lo scuote, la ripete mentre fa volare i pugni. Lui continua a fissarlo e a sentire la gola stretta, finché non porta le mani al petto di Sebastian, stringe la stoffa più forte che può e trema. È un singhiozzo solo, quello che esce dalla sua bocca. Acuto, strozzato, così doloroso che Sebastian si ferma con la mano a mezz’aria.  
Non deve. Non può permettersi di lasciar scappare tutto quello che ha tenuto stretto al petto per più di quattro mesi, non può permettersi di lasciar vedere a Sebastian quello che ha nascosto fino a quel momento. Eppure non riesce a evitare di poggiare la fronte sul suo petto, di premere e spingere e cominciare a lasciar scappare dalle labbra parole su parole, cose che hanno senso solo nella sua testa – Sherlock che non c’è e lui non ha più nessuno da far brillare, Sherlock non c’è e la sua vita è di un grigio scuro e denso che non gli permette di vedere oltre, di cercare di andare avanti.  
Trema finché non sente le mani di Sebastian stringergli le spalle, e tenerselo vicino.  
Si sente nel mezzo di un paradosso.  
“Sarebbe stato molto più semplice ammazzarti quando ne ho avuto l’occasione, e fanculo agli ordini di James.” bisbiglia piano Sebastian, il mento che preme sulla fronte di John, gli occhi che guardano un punto vuoto nel muro. “Invece no. Invece guarda che cosa ha fatto quell’imbecille. Ha rovinato la vita a te, e la sta rovinando a me.”  
John gli si aggrappa come se fosse l’ultima cosa che gli resta.  
Probabilmente, non è troppo lontano dalla verità.

Le vetrine dei negozi sono già arricchite dei colori di Natale, mentre novembre avanza e viene divorato da un dicembre ormai alle porte. Il cielo plumbeo, reso ancora più scuro dal sole che tramonta oltre le case, è lo sfondo perfetto per i giochi di luce delle luminarie sulle strade, per quelle che sembrano lucciole nelle vetrine dei negozi.  
John stringe tra le mani un cappuccino che ormai è diventato abitudine, mentre guarda per strada. La gente sta lentamente venendo inglobata da buste cariche di regali, l’aria mangiata dalle voci entusiaste dei bambini che battono le mani non appena vedono la carta argentata di un regalo così grande da costringerli a chiedersi per chi sia. Sorride, mentre sorseggia la bevanda calda, socchiude gli occhi per godersi l’attimo – dieci minuti e sarà dentro casa, avvolto nel suo maglione più pesante mentre chiederà a Mrs Hudson se le va di cenare assieme a lui.  
O forse no.  
Alza lo sguardo, senza smettere di sorridere. Sebastian gli sfila la tazza dalle mani, prendendone un sorso e guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato.  
“Dovresti bere qualcosa di più forte.” esclama, guardandosi attorno. “Ci sono posti dove lo fanno migliore, sto schifo. Tipo da me. Un goccio di whiskey et voilà.”  
John scuote la testa, riappropriandosi della sua tazza. “Questo va più che bene, per il momento.”  
Sebastian ghigna, e John ricambia, guardandosi le mani.  
“Sei una persona monotona. Sapevo ti avrei trovato qui.”  
“Tu invece mi stupisci ogni volta che ti vedo. Perché, mi stavi cercando?”  
C’è un momento di silenzio occupato dalle voci della gente che hanno attorno, in cui Sebastian si passa una mano sulla bocca e respira forte, prima di ricominciare a parlare.  
“Volevo solo accertarmi che avessi smesso di fare il coglione.”  
John china la testa e solleva la tazza, stringendo le labbra mentre sorride.  
“Forse.”  
Il fondo del cappuccino è amaro, ancora, ma non ci fa caso. È diventato qualcosa di buono.  
È il segno che è ancora qui.


End file.
